Boo!
by Pepper9873
Summary: Set in Season Six. B'Elanna accidently scares Seven, and now Seven wants to return the favor. Revised.


A/N: Just something that popped into my head. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story, they are the respectful property of Paramount, I just write stories about them.

* * *

Seven briskly walked down the corridor towards the Turbolift. "Bridge," she commanded as she entered. The Computer beeped, and the Turbolift started its ascension. It stopped at its destination, and Seven quickly exited. She then headed towards the Meeting Room, for the Senior Staff Meeting.

When she entered the Meeting Room, she took an empty seat at the end of the table. Soon everyone else attending the meeting filed into the room, filling up the rest of the chairs. "Alright let's get straight to business," Captain Janeway started. "Seven do you have the charts I asked for?"

"Yes, Captain," Seven got out of her seat and walked over to the monitor. She tapped on the panel, and brought up the chart in question. "According to this star chart, Voyager will only be passing one anomaly," she tapped the screen and, magnified the image. "However, it's approximately 483 kilometers in diameter, and comprised of extremely dense matter."

"It's too big to go around, even at wrap," Commander Chakotay stated.

"We may not have another choice," Tuvok added.

"Maybe not," B'Elanna said. "If we modify the shields and the thrusters, we should be able to get through it pretty easily."

"Works for me," Janeway said. "Tuvok, Seven, I want you to help B'Elanna with the modifications. Dismissed."

Tuvok and Seven were in Engineering as B'Elanna went to go get extra parts from storage. Seven was so engrossed in the thruster specs, that she didn't notice B'Elanna walking up behind her. "How are things going?" she asked.

Seven jumped back, she wheeled around to face B'Elanna, who was trying to hold back laughter. "Sorry," she chuckled "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I fail to see the humor Lieutenant."

"I guess you would have had to see it."

Hours later, the modifications were finally finished. Seven was still upset about the 'incident', as she was calling it, to think about anything else. She decided to look up several articles on the subject, only to find that B'Elanna's response was appropriate for someone who scared someone else. She also found evidence that Humans frequently scared each other as a source of amusement. She decided to try it herself, since everyone always told her to be more Human.

Seven decided that the first place she would try was in the Turbolift. She rode in it for several hours before B'Elanna finally entered it. "Hi, Seven."

"Boo!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm scaring you."

"No you're not," B'Elanna started laughing.

"Explain."

"I knew you were there, I said 'hi' to you."

"So you are saying that I can't be seen by you in order to be successful in scaring you?"

"Yes."

The Turbolift stopped, and B'Elanna walked out. Seven waited thirty seconds before following her. "Boo!" she screamed when she was behind B'Elanna.

"You're still trying to scare me aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Alright, well, I'm going to change."

"I understand," Seven walked away and went back towards the Turbolift.

"There is something wrong with her," B'Elanna murmured to herself.

Seven exited the Turbolift on Deck Two. She entered the Mess hall, knowing the B'Elanna would be coming up for lunch. She knelt down under one of the tables, and waited for her target. Neelix noticed her, and came over to the table she was under. "Seven, is everything alright?"

"Fine. If you please, could you go back to the Galley?"

"Sure, just let me know if you need anything." Neelix then left.

As expected, B'Elanna entered the Mess hall for lunch. Seven watched as she grabbed a tray of food, and walked towards a table that was currently occupied by Tom. When she sat down, Seven carefully started crawling towards the table. Reaching the table, she crawled under, and accidentally bumped against B'Elanna's leg.

B'Elanna pushed back her chair, and lowered her head to look under the table. "Boo!" Seven cried.

"Honestly, Seven?"

"I didn't scare you?"

"No," B'Elanna pulled her chair back further. "Come out of there."

Seven complied, and crawled out from under the table. As she stood up, she noticed that Tom was staring at her. "Lieutenant," she nodded to him before walking away.

"What was that about?" Tom asked after Seven was out of hearing range.

"I'll tell you later," B'Elanna responded.

One hour later, Seven was still trying to scare B'Elanna. She was heading towards Astrometrics when she noticed Tom. An idea quickly popped into her head. "Lieutenant Paris."

Tom turned around. "Hey, Seven, is there something I could do for you?"

"Yes."

"Well," he looked at her expectantly. "Aren't you going to tell me what it is?"

"Of course. You have a personal relationship with Lieutenant Torres, correct?"

"Yes. Where is this going?"

"And she has access to your quarters?"

"Yeah."

"And you have access to hers?"

"Yes. Really, where are you going with this?"

"I was hoping you could let me into Lieutenant Torres' quarters."

"Why?"

"I wish to scare her. I've been doing research on the subject, and found that the most important part of scaring someone is to do it when they least expect it. I believe that Lieutenant Torres would least expect me to be in her quarters, therefore making it easier to scare her."

"Let me get this straight. You're asking me, to help you scare my girlfriend. When, we both know that if she even suspects that I helped, I could quite possibly be physically harmed."

"Yes."

"I'm in. Let's go, she still has about thirty minutes before her shift ends."

Seven waited patiently underneath B'Elanna's bed. She heard the door open, and could see B'Elanna enter the room. She could have sprung her trap then, but decided to wait just a bit more.

As B'Elanna got closer to the bed, Seven could see less of her. She waited until B'Elanna's boots were perfectly framed in the hole she was peeking out of before jumping out. "Boo!"

"Aaaahhh!!" B'Elanna screamed as she jumped back. "Seven you scared me."

"Then I'm successful," Seven said as she started to walk out the door.

"How did you even get in here?" B'Elanna asked. Seven ignored her and exited. B'Elanna stuck here head out the door. "Seven. Seven!" Seven was still ignoring her. B'Elanna went back over to her bed and plopped down onto it. "There is definitely something wrong with her."


End file.
